


Конспиратор наслаждений

by poliphonic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Scent Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliphonic/pseuds/poliphonic
Summary: Геллерт Гриндевальд испытывает особенное удовольствие, нюхая людей.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Конспиратор наслаждений

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк по заданию спецквеста: кинк на запахи.

Он стоял практически вплотную к Грейвзу, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Персивалю казалось, что Геллерт уже в деталях разглядел его душу. Он не прикасался к Грейвзу, но ему обязательно нужно было нарушить личное пространство человека, ворваться в него, утвердиться там. И не давать ему выхода, лезть к нему в душу, вынимать из нее засевшие осколки, залечивать раны. Забираться в чужую голову, перепутывать мысли, добавлять скепсиса, заставлять думать. Оставлять в другом человеке следы своего присутствия. Но не трогать, никогда не прикасаться. Грейвз смотрел на него, затаив дыхание. Геллерт знал, что выглядит в такие моменты завораживающе. Грейвз был полностью в его власти. Геллерт разглядывал его лицо, как будто хотел запомнить каждую его черту. Зрачки у него расширились, дыхание участилось. Не дотрагиваясь, Геллерт чувствовал жар чужого тела, слышал биение сердца. Голова кружилась от запахов, он перестал ощущать себя, лишь нюхал. Запах накрахмаленной сорочки. Запах дорогого одеколона. Запах горчицы. Геллерт закрыл глаза. Его стремительно уносило во мрак. Запах одиноких вечеров. Запах перфекционизма. Запах страха. Запах эскапизма. Запах никомуненужности. Запах саморефлексии. Геллерт открыл глаза и вынырнул из своих грез. Грейвз пристально смотрел на него. Он был околдован Гриндевальдом. Геллерт умел быть дьявольски убедительным, но сейчас этого не требовалось — каждое слово Грейвз воспринимал как откровение. Говорил Геллерт очень тихо — нет необходимости кричать, когда ты так близко.

— Ты хочешь изменить то, что кажется тебе несправедливым? Ты стремишься сделать мир лучше? Это и моя цель тоже, — Геллерт шептал ему в губы, и Грейвз забывал обо всем, кроме этого чарующего голоса, который говорил именно то, что он думал. Это Геллерт схватил своим безошибочным чутьем — нюхом не только и не столько на запахи, сколько на эмоции и мотивацию людей. Он не знал, от чего он получает большее удовольствие — от самих запахов или от того, что они рассказывали ему о человеке, но в сумме это дарило огромное, ни с чем ни сравнимое наслаждение. Он чувствовал себя победителем. Он выпил запах Грейвза до последней капли. Сделал шаг назад, еще раз взглянул в его побледневшее лицо, криво улыбнулся, развернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Он тянулся за прикосновениями, и невозможно было не дать ему того, чего он так просил. Геллерт обнял Криденса. Он старался не трогать людей без необходимости, это сильно дезориентировало его тонко настроенную перцепцию, добавляло новую информацию, которую не всегда возможно было как-то истолковать. Геллерт сосредоточился, но ничего не почувствовал. Криденс пах слезами и несчастливостью, однако внутренний камертон Геллерта не отзывался на этот запах. Он погладил Криденса по волосам и немного отстранился. И тут его обоняние схватило знакомые запахи. Овощная похлебка, хозяйственное мыло, вакса. Геллерт провалился в темноту. Криденс пах чувством собственной ущербности, острой недолюбленностью, доверчивостью, жертвенностью, скрытой силой и неуверенностью в себе. Геллерта резко выбросило в реальность, он потянул носом воздух и удовлетворенно выдохнул. Руки у него дрожали. Криденс был опустошен, больше он не пах ничем. Чтобы убедиться в этом, Геллерт провел пальцами по шее Криденса. Мальчишка дернулся, подставляясь под ласку, пытаясь продлить ее. Геллерт получил Криденса, даже не особенно стараясь, не подстраиваясь под него, одним лишь обещанием любви, одним только намеком на нее. Геллерту стало противно. Отдавать себя человеку за толику нежности — это как же нужно себя не уважать? Криденс был совершенно заворожен. Но что Геллерта особенно обижало — на его месте мог бы быть кто угодно, и Криденс тянулся бы точно также к нему или к ней, не обращая внимания на исключительные таланты и обаяние того, к кому его влекло. Себя Геллерт любил, и не мог допустить того, чтобы Криденс был приворожен им нечаянно, походя, потому что сам хотел быть привороженным. Это волшебство Геллерт хотел воплощать сам.

— Ребенок умирает, Криденс. У нас мало времени, — Геллерт не говорил, он втирал слова в Криденса поглаживанием пальцев. Трогать его оказалось самым действенным способом убеждения. Криденс поднял голову и исподлобья посмотрел на Геллерта влюбленным взглядом. Его вело от сладкой магии Гриндевальда. Геллерт и сам чувствовал собственное всемогущество, способность сделать все и даже больше. Его пьянило это ощущение власти над людьми. Наконец Геллерт отмер, отшатнулся от Криденса и в ту же секунду аппарировал.

* * *

Геллерт подошел так близко к Кроллу, насколько это было возможно, чтобы не коснуться его, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он чувствовал его трепет, как будто воздух стал горячее около Кролла. Кроме них в комнате присутствовало еще несколько человек, но Геллерта это не волновало. Он перестал чувствовать других людей в тот самый миг, когда в глазах Кролла увидел его истинную сущность. Кролл старался выдержать этот взгляд, но выходило у него скверно: казалось, толкни его пальцем — и он упадет навзничь. Геллерт повел носом. Запах Кролла. Запах пены для бритья. Запах кожаных ремешков. Запах крепкого табака. Геллерт усмехнулся, и словно выпал из комнаты, в которой находился, в параллельный мир, где темно, холодно, но здесь ты можешь найти нужную дорогу только по запаху. Он искал эти запахи, и он их нашел. Запах сомнений. Запах подозрительности. Запах опаски. Запах поиска личной выгоды. Различные ароматы вплетаются один в другой, пока не объединяются в один, и эту вонь Геллерт узнает издалека — это запах предательства. Еще не совершенного, но уже запланированного. «Тропа проложена, и он ступил на нее». Геллерту внезапно стало весело — ведь он говорил совершенно о другом! Универсальная фраза. Он осторожно выскользнул из своих дум. На самом деле он не покидал комнаты и так и стоял нос к носу с Кроллом. Все это происходило исключительно в его воображении. За несколько секунд, за которые Кролл даже не успел моргнуть, Геллерт проник в него, обнюхал его целиком, раскрыл зарождающийся заговор против себя, обрадовался тонкому чутью, еще никогда не подводившему его, и понял, как поступить с сомневающимся Кроллом, — отступником он станет не сейчас, но станет точно, и необязательно быть провидцем, чтобы знать это.

— Я знаю наверняка. Но будешь ли ты с нами, когда это случится, Кролл? Будешь? — Геллерт спрашивал с едва скрываемым ликованием. Может быть, у того хватит ума не провоцировать его недовольство. Или сбежать. Ничтожество. Какое же ничтожество. Геллерт разозлился. Он был рад, что Кролл теперь ничем не пах и не вызывал в нем бурю эмоций, как бывало, когда он только унюхивал человека. Но по лицу Геллерта невозможно было что-либо прочитать. Он хорошо научился скрывать свои переживания. Он стал настоящим конспиратором.

* * *

Он приближался к ней медленно: Куини была напугана. Нагнетать страху было ни к чему, напротив, Геллерт старался успокоить ее: тоном, голосом, содержанием речи, ее прочувствованностью. Он просто выпускал свою магию наружу, и она трансформировалась в слова; когда он говорил, он творил настоящее волшебство. Человек, к которому он обращался, терял опору под ногами, ему оставалось только следовать за этим волшебным голосом, обещающим, обволакивающим, неизбежным. Палочке Куини недоставало сантиметра, чтобы коснуться груди Геллерта, когда он остановился и вдохнул запахи полной грудью. Запах влажных волос. Запах бергамота. Запах туши для ресниц. Геллерта несло, он удерживал один запах, раскладывал его на составные части, пьянел от каждого компонента, ухватывал самый яркий из них и находил его в другом запахе, более богатом, более насыщенном. Запах отчужденности. Запах непонятости. Запах жертвы во имя любви. Сердце Геллерта сделало кульбит. Запах потерянности. Запах нужды быть понятой. Запах причастности к чему-то большему. Геллерт моргнул, и мираж рассеялся. Перед ним стояла напуганная, но готовая сопротивляться Куини, но она пахла так, словно сопротивляться она на самом деле не хотела, как будто все, что ей требовалось — это на ручки и поплакать. Впрочем, этого Геллерт не стал говорить. Он только понимающе улыбнулся и взялся рукой за ее палочку.

— Невинное дитя, — заметил Геллерт. Он понимал растерянность Куини, но имел в виду совершенно не это. Геллерт говорил лишь то, что от него хотели слышать. А Куини вовсе не желала, чтобы ее обвинили в том, что она околдовала Якоба, эгоистично пошла против его воли. Она просто оступилась, но она никому не желала зла, поэтому она невиновна. Это Куини хотела услышать от Геллерта, и он это сказал. Он понимал ее едва ли не лучше, чем она сама понимала себя.

— Иди же. Покинь это место, — Геллерт был убежден в том, что Куини вернется. Он посеял в ее душе сомнение. Когда он вошел в комнату, Куини была уверена: он — враг, и наверняка сделает что-нибудь дурное. Когда Геллерт закончил говорить, она уже не боялась его, хотя еще нервничала, но причиной тому стало скорее то, что она передумала о себе, чем то, что она передумала о нем. Она опомнилась, и быстро пройдя мимо Геллерта, вышла из комнаты. Он не тронулся с места.

* * *

Геллерт спустился к Сене. Древний город Париж славился своими катакомбами, здесь он и условился встретиться с прославленным охотником за головами. Гриммсон уже ждал его внизу. Он коротко рассказал об убийстве Ирмы и о том, как на него отреагировал Криденс. Геллерт внимательно слушал Гриммсона, но его то и дело сбивали с мысли исходившие от него запахи. То, о чем он говорил, было важным, но то, чем он пах, было куда важнее. Геллерт шагнул ему навстречу. Гриммсон пах отутюженными брюками, кислой капустой и сырыми дровами. Геллерт провалился в потустороннюю реальность, где запахи из этой реальности превращались в запахи эмоций, где он ориентировался вслепую, и где он один мог найти верный путь. Ориентирами становились уже известные ему запахи. Запах ожидания одобрения. Запах преданности. Запах силового противостояния. Запах стремления к способному понять тебя человеку. Запах жестокости. Запах войны. Геллерт открыл глаза. Он был невероятно доволен. В который раз еще до погружения в запахи человека он был в состоянии подробно рассказать, что он из них узнает. Гриммсон не разочаровал его. Геллерт понимал, как повезло той стороне, на которой оказался боец с такими качествами. Индивидуальность вообще удивительная вещь, неповторимая, единственная в своем роде, она складывается из черт, которые присущи каждому второму. И именно разновариантность этих черт складывается в уникальность личности, и очень редко можно описать характер человека парой слов. Геллерт ободрил Гриммсона, его похвала всегда воодушевляла. Геллерт знал, как он действует на людей, умел их вдохновить, подать себя определенным образом. Часто люди неосознанно отождествляли себя с Геллертом, принимали себя за него, его идеи за свои собственные. Он не имел скверной привычки их разубеждать. Особенно если убеждения не входили в противоречия с целями Геллерта. Убеждать в чем-либо Гриммсона не было никакой нужды: он вполне осознанно сделал этот выбор и обдумал причины, по которым предпочел его. Такая непоколебимость вызывала уважение. Теперь необходимо его не оттолкнуть, позволить ему глубже увязнуть в Геллерте, в его борьбе, в его запахах, в его мировоззрении. Так получалось часто и со многими, но никогда люди не утрачивали собственной индивидуальности, а будто приобретали часть индивидуальности Геллерта. И людям часто хотелось быть его частью, они стремились к этому.

— Ради общего блага, — этой фразой Геллерт и Гриммсон попрощались друг с другом, словно равные.

* * *

Она позвала его, и он отвлекся от затопившей его ревности, пришел в себя. Неблагополучная и пугающая, Лита влекла к себе Геллерта, как влекло все необычное, все, в чем было бы интересно разобраться. Он подошел к ней близко, ближе, чем позволяли правила приличия, но Геллерту всегда было плевать на правила. Он хотел разгадать эту загадку, он находился в предвкушении. Игра началась. Геллерт потянул носом воздух. Лита пахла архивной пылью, масляными красками и цветами. Тут же, без обычного затемнения или иного изменения картинки, как будто поверх стоящей напротив него Литы, он поймал ее запахи, скрытые от тех, кто не был им. Запах вины. Запах обмана. Запах отсутствия веры в собственную ценность. Запах нелюбви к себе. Запах искренних чувств. Запах искупления. Искупление и обман, вот оно. Лита так интригующе пахла, потому что это были любимые запахи Геллерта. Нужно держать в голове то, что она хитрит.

— Время возвращаться домой, — Геллерт протянул Лите руку, в которую она вложила свою ладонь, повернулся к ней спиной, и, почувствовав, как ее рука выскользнула из его руки, один вернулся в центр амфитеатра. Как глупо. Геллерт нахмурился. Лита пыталась атаковать его, разбила череп-кальян, и это все, чтобы спасти Скамандеров. Геллерт ощутил растущее в нем раздражение. Однако своего накала оно не достигло, Геллерт испытывал слишком сложную гамму чувств по отношению к Лите. Искупление. Всегда так дорого платишь за свои ошибки. Геллерт как никто понимал эту простую истину. Он обернулся и посмотрел Лите в глаза. Она не боялась. Она знала, что он убьет ее, прямо сейчас, но в ней не было ни капли страха. "Это не может, не должно так закончиться", лихорадочно соображал Геллерт. Он поднял палочку и... аппарировал Литу в Нурменгард. У девочки огромный потенциал, нельзя допустить, чтобы она погибла ради невозможного и никому не нужного искупления, ради того, чтобы выпросить прощения у самой себя. Геллерт огляделся по сторонам и принюхался. Никто из присутствующих больше не вызывал в нем интереса, и он тоже аппарировал в Нурменгард.

* * *

Он был вымотан. Единственное, чего Геллерту хотелось сейчас — это побыть одному. И, конечно, нюхать. Свои любимые запахи. Геллерт распахнул небольшой шкафчик, в котором в несколько рядов стояло в склянках переливающееся перламутром зелье. Он достал один бутылек, откупорил его, и... темная, по-спартански обставленная комната, в которой находился Геллерт, исчезла, и он оказался на берегу реки. Яркий свет бил в глаза так, что приходилось жмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. Геллерт с головой окунулся в запах Альбуса Дамблдора, каким он запомнил его в 1899 году. Совсем юный Дамблдор стоял прямо перед ним и оглушительно пах: солнцем, светом, летом, речной водой, любовью, счастьем, смехом, молодостью и радостью. Амортенция пахла тем, что Геллерт любил, все эти запахи соединились в одном-единственном человеке, создавая вокруг него восхитительную галлюцинацию. Она ненадолго возвращала Геллерт в невозможное прошлое, в несуществующие обстоятельства, в бесценные эмоции, в искусственно созданные запахи, казавшиеся такими настоящими. Когда морок отступал, Геллерт еще с четверть часа сидел на кровати и прислушивался к тому, что с ним происходит, как замирает сердце, как неизбежно начинает болеть то самое место в душе, в котором хранилось все, что мы потеряли. Подобные путешествия в бесконечное лето требовали колоссального напряжения, но даже испытывая сильнейшую усталость, Геллерт не мог отказать себе в этом скромном удовольствии, в этой большой трагедии, в этом неповторимом переживании. Запах Дамблдора будет преследовать его до конца жизни, он будет возникать каждый вечер, когда Геллерт открывает очередную пробирку с любовным зельем. Но несмотря на название, Гриндевальд использует его вовсе не для того, чтобы вызвать любовь: оно нужно для воспоминаний, для запахов и для воспоминаний запахов. Именно на эти запахи настраивает свое восприятие Геллерт, хотя они давно уже мираж, фикция, он долгое время не встречал их в чистом виде: пора невинности прошла, и все чаще он сталкивался с запахами боли и отчаяния, нежели с тем незамутненным жизнелюбием, которым он сам пах тем летом.

* * *

Они не виделись много лет. Оба изменились. Геллерт искал и не мог найти те самые запахи, которыми пахла амортенция. Их долгое время цепко держала память, на них ориентировался Геллерт, как на компас, и они оказались иллюзией. Дамблдор стоял в шаге от него. У Геллерта вспотели ладони, он едва держал себя в руках. Он не мог найти ни одного запаха из тех, о которых напоминала амортенция. Нынешний Дамблдор пах им, Гриндевальдом. Он пах отчаянием, одиночеством, тоской, пустотой, которую ничем невозможно заполнить. Он пах безысходностью, верой в лучшее будущее, отказом от себя в пользу более высоких целей. Пах неприкаянностью, добровольной отчужденностью и ранимостью. Геллерт дрожал всем телом. Он унюхал себя в другом человеке, в Альбусе Дамблдоре! Это не было тем, чего он желал Дамблдору. Геллерт был озадачен, он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, но вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, он сделал еще один шаг навстречу Дамблдору, обнял его и прижался к нему. Он хотел разделить с Дамблдором его одиночество, заполнить его внутреннюю пустоту, сделать так, чтобы он перестал тосковать. Геллерту не было дела до своих подобных ощущений, он не хотел, чтобы их испытывал Дамблдор. Но в мире есть вещи, которые не под силу даже самым могущественным волшебникам.

Дамблдор вздрогнул и обнял Гриндевальда в ответ. В ту же секунду все изменилось, как будто откупорили склянку с амортенцией: вернулся запах любви, смеха и солнца. Геллерт сам наполнялся этими запахами, оживал, как и хохотавший теперь Дамблдор. И его не хотелось отпускать, потому что он не преминет вернуться в свои тленные запахи, как и Гриндевальд, который до этого момента и не подозревал, сколь многое зависит от того, сдерживаешь ли ты свой внутренний свет или выпускаешь его на волю, одаривая им всех и каждого. Геллерт рыдал, но то были слезы радости. Никаких запахов больше не существовало, Гриндевальд словно вновь превратился в шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, которому только предстоит научиться разгадывать запахи и получать от них подлинное наслаждение. Сейчас не существовало ничего, кроме Дамблдора, его рук, его губ, его шепота и его внутреннего света. Никаких запахов.


End file.
